Thin films have a wide variety of applications including use as outer covers for personal care products (e.g. diapers or incontinence garments), medical garments, industrial workwear and so forth. In addition, laminates of such films have found use in various bodily articles as well as numerous other applications. The films can provide the desired barrier properties to the article while other materials laminated thereto can provide additional desired characteristics such as strength, abrasion resistance and/or good hand.
Segmented films can be used to provide different properties to different areas of a product. For example, it may not be necessary to have high breathability and good stretch and recovery properties in the same area of the film. In that case, a segmented film having elastic segments on the outer edges and a breathable barrier segment in the center can be used as an outercover film for a personal care absorbent product.
However, segmented films may be weak at the interface between the segments. The weak interface can be prone to tearing. The weakness can be due to lack of cohesiveness between the different materials used in the different segments of the film.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved segmented film having improved strength at an interface between the segments of the film.